


Elevator

by itsnotlove



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bickering, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, On Purpose, Trapped In Elevator, but not as violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiki inadvertently rescuing Awakusu Akane from Slon and Vorona puts some pressure on his undefined relationship with Kazamoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator

“It wasn’t my intention to find the young miss, Tak-”  
  
“Don’t use my name so casually, _traitor._ ” Kazamoto snapped, storming into the elevator and pushing the button to his apartment’s level with far more force than necessary. “You could have _called._ ”   
  
“I sent you an email.” Shiki replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. This was far too childlike, and he didn’t understand what the problem was. “It’s been a very long day and the most important thing is that the young miss was returned to her father.”  
  
Kazamoto made a noise similar to a huff and turned away from Shiki and faced the back of the elevator. Shiki couldn’t, for whatever reason, understand that he needed to apologise. Kazamoto was the one in charge of finding Awakusu Akane, and the one who was good with information.  
  
“How’s your informant?” Kazamoto asked, venom dripping from each syllable. “Did he aid you in your quest to take over my job?”  
  
Shiki sighed and closed his eyes, then pressed the emergency stop button. The elevator shook for a moment, sending Kazamoto off balance so that he bumped into his… whatever he was.   
  
“What did you do that for?”  
  
“You aren’t listening to me.” Shiki replied, shrugging a shoulder so that Kazamoto was standing on his own, “I did not steal away your work, and I am tiring of your childish attitude toward the informant. You know as well as I do that he is nothing but a child.”  
  
“A child you rely on.”  
  
“That _we,_ as a _company_ , rely on.” Shiki took a step backward and leaned on the wall, “You know that my feelings for him are strictly professional.”  


Kazamoto straightened his clothing and chose not to respond. It didn’t matter if Shiki were right, not when everything felt wrong.   
  
“What is the real problem?”  
  
“I’ve already told you.”  
  
“You’ve told me what you’re using as an excuse.” Shiki snapped, his usual calm fading at the edges to expose something more dangerous, “I have neither the time nor the patience for your irrational mood.”  
  
“Irrational?” Kazamoto laughed, though the sound was devoid of humour, “There is nothing _irrational_ about my current mood, Haruya.”  
  
Shiki’s eye twitched slightly and he leapt forward, slamming Kazamoto against the back wall. One hand was pressing against Kazamoto’s chest, with his fingers grazing his collar bones, whilst the other pinned his wrist to the wall above his head.   
  
Though Shiki had been fast, Kazamoto had been just as quick in drawing his pistol. The safety was still on, but Shiki knew better than to think something like love could stop the other yakuza from attacking him should he feel threatened.  
  
Not that they’d ever talked about love.  
  
“Tell me.” Shiki spat, face far too close for Kazamoto’s comfort, “What is the problem?”  
  
Kazamoto narrowed his eyes and kept his mouth closed, not having the vocabulary to express himself the way he would like to.  
  
Shiki, never being able to understand Kazamoto at even the best of times, regarded this silence as something else. Smirking, he leaned in and smashed their lips together.  
  
Kazamoto opened his mouth more out of instinct than anything else, moaning into the kiss as Shiki’s tongue traced his lips. Shiki always tasted like a combination of plums and cigarettes, but it was addictive and exhilarating.

 

Coming back to his senses, he slowly raised a knee, rubbing gently along the other mans’ thighs. Shiki parted his legs slightly, groaning into Kazamoto’s mouth happily. Kazamoto smiled into the kiss briefly, then bit down on the other man’s bottom lip _hard_ whilst simultaneously kneeing him in the crotch.  
  
Shiki grunted, crumpling in half before lowering himself to the floor. Kazamoto licked the blood off his lips and smiled, looking down at his not-boyfriend.  
  
“Don’t think that because I let you top me in bed, I’ll let you do it anywhere you please.”  
  
“B-Bastard!” Shiki hissed, breathing heavily. The force of the strike to his groin hadn’t been much, but he was half hard and partially in shock. “How could you do that to another man?”  
  
“How could you treat me like a whore?” Kazamoto snapped back without thinking. He instantly regretted it, wishing he could swallow the words so that no one would ever have to hear what he’d been thinking.  
  
The elevator was silent, save for Shiki’s laboured breathing, as both men attempted to digest what had just been said. They had been fucking for over a year, and sleeping together for just shy of one. It wasn’t a change that had been discussed, and neither man had made any promises or commitments.  
  
Shiki had assumed that any feelings he might have were mutual, and had never felt a need to share them with anyone. Kazamoto, on the other hand, was just as surprised. He’d never needed to hear any assurances from partners he’d had in the past, and he’d sure as hell never been jealous before.  
  
After a few moments, Shiki stumbled to his feet and leaned his head on Kazamoto’s shoulder. The executive didn’t shrug him off, despite having been angry with him barely even seconds earlier, but made no move to embrace him either.  
  
“Is that what you want?” Shiki mumbled into Kazamoto’s shoulder, barely loud enough to be heard, “Would you like me to promise you the world? To tell you that you are the only one? That my heart skips a beat if I see you?”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous.” The reptilian man replied, insulted with the line of questioning, “I’m not a woman.”  
  
Shiki nodded, taking the other mans’ hand and bringing it to his chest, “My heart does accelerate when I’m near you, though I am unsure as to whether it literally skips a beat.”  
  
“What are y-”  
  
“I can’t give you the world, but I’ll try not to piss you off.” Shiki interrupted, “And you are the only one. You have been for some time… a long time.”  
  
Had Kazamoto not had excellent control over his expressions, he would have blushed. “Wha-”  
  
“Don’t make me say it.” Shiki raised his head, choosing to bump their foreheads together instead. “You aren’t an idiot, you know it already.”  
  
Kazamoto nodded slightly.  
  
“I know it as well.”  
  
Kazamoto smirked, leaning forward and placing a small kiss on Shiki’s cut lip before reaching past him to restart the elevator. Shiki laughed under his breath, stepping aside and linking his pinkie with Kazamoto’s.  
  
“Next time, text me. I don’t check my email at work, Haruya.”  
  
The elevator dinged and the door opened, forcing the men to separate as they exited as they walked down the corridor to Shiki’s apartment. Even if they weren’t particularly open about it, they each knew how the other felt, and that was enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> For Nilayan <3 No one should have to ship alone.


End file.
